The present invention relates to a vehicle seat, in particular a motor vehicle seat, having a seat cushion and a backrest which are connected movably and/or releasably to the vehicle structure, with it being possible for the vehicle seat to be transferred from a design position to at least one other position.
In the case of a known vehicle seat of the type described immediately above, the backrest is locked to the C-pillar of the vehicle structure. After the catch is released, the backrest can be folded forward, so that the trunk space is enlarged.